


Unrequited Lust

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, BillDip, Cevituar, Deer Dipper Pines, Deerper, Hunter Bill Cipher, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill helps with Dipper's dastardly yearly rut.





	Unrequited Lust

Bill stepped out of his cabin and repositioned the gun holstered on his shoulder. He breathed in the crisp cool air and he could smell the fallen leaves.

He looked around some and wasn't too surprised to not see a certain cervitaur browsing about. It was Dipper's mating season currently and Bill had been helping him whenever his urges got too strong, which was about every three to four days It had been three days since had last ‘helped out’ his little deer and he figured that Dipper was off in his nest, hornily waiting for him.

Just the thought of Dipper hauled up in his nest all hot and bothered sent a burning tingle throughout the hunter's body and he licked his chapped lips.

Bill checked to see if he had what he would need in his belt and a grin split across his face when he found that he did.

Then Bill left his home and walked into the woods down familiar paths and over mossy fallen logs. It took him maybe fifteen minutes to reach the cervitaur’s little hideaway. It was the hollowed out middle of a large, dying pine.

Inside he could see Dipper rolling around on his side to face the opening, Bill's heart lurched when he saw the mythical's incredibly flushed face.

“B-Bill!”

“Me.” Bill smirked and took deliberately slow steps to the inside of the den, once he was in arms reach though Dipper pulled him in.

“I've missed you,” Dipper whined, “I thought you would've come sooner.” The deertaur was careful not to poke Bill with his antlers and he moved to place quick kisses on the human's neck.

Bill removed his gun from his back as Dipper kissed him and chuckled softly, he gently put it on the ground. He then bbrought his hand up to rake his fingers through Dipper's curly, chestnut locks. “I know, it wasn't what I planned on doing,” he stooped to his knees and grabbed the cervitaur by the antlers. He made Dipper meet his gaze and then he kissed him roughly. Their teeth clashed together at first and in seconds their mouths were open and their tongues tangled.

Dipper wrapped his arms tightly about the human's waist as pulled him as close as he could. When he pulled away his mind was swimming with incredible lust and love for his mate who had stuck with him for the past three years. “Bill, please.. You know I hate being like this.”

“And you know that I just  _ love  _ seeing you like this,” Bill let go of Dipper's antlers and let his hands drag down the cervitaur’s human chest. “It's the only time a year when I can do absolutely anything I want to you and you don't slap me.”

“Thanks for reminding me what I need to do to you when we're done,” Dipper hissed.

“If you can still walk comfortably afterwards,” Smirked Bill, he could feel Dipper's rapid heart beat when and his warm heat when he touched his skin. “And trust me, I don't think you will be.”

“Just fuck me already so I can kick your ass later,” Dipper grunted.

“Ah I love it when you talk dirty to me! Heh, fine since you insist I guess we can end our foreplay early.” Bill placed a kiss to Dipper's jaw then stood up, he dragged his hand across the deertaur's soft coat as he made his way to the back of him.

Dipper's ears twitched and his tail flickered nervously, he moved his hips needily. His member had emerged long ago but was now at full length. He sighed and looked behind himself to watch Bill.

The hunter grinned and slapped Dipper's haunches, making the half human jump. He laughed when Dipper shot him an angry look and moved to unbutton his pants. Bill let out a soft sigh when he freed his cock to the cold air and he teasingly pressed himself up against Dipper's entrance while he retrieved the lube from his belt.

Dipper let out a whine and tried scooting himself back farther to take in Bill, but it was to no avail. “H-Hurry up..”

“Hey, hey, come on don't try to get me in you so soon,” Bill licked his lips and applied a generous amount of lubricant into his hand. He spread the lube around some then put his hand against Dipper's puckered entrance. “You don't want to tear.”

Slowly Bill inserted a finger, he could feel Dipper's heat suction around it and attempt to take it deeper, it made him laugh. “Cute,” after some time of stretching the cervitaur with one digit, Bill entered another and then eventually another. The mewls that Dipper let out each time he thrusted his fingers into him were music too his ears.

When he finally removed his fingers from inside Dipper he wiped them on his slacks and firmly positioned his cock against the younger's entrance. Slowly he pushed the head in, then after only a brief second he gave Dipper all of his shaft.

The deertaur sighed and brought his face to the cool ground of his den when Bill had filled him completely. His face felt hot and he could feel his hind legs shaking slightly. God what this season did to him, he would be happy when it was over.

“Oh don't stay quiet,” Bill purred and he quickly pulled out of Dipper and then thrusted back in.

A loud moan escaped the half human, he slapped a hand over his mouth to attempt to keep himself as quiet as he could.

“Now that's more like it.”

Again and again Bill repeated that motion, moving in and out of the moaning Dipper beneath him.

At times when Dipper was the closest to his climax Bill would slow his pace just to spite him, and of course it felt good but he hated it. If his brains weren't being scrambled from Bill's constant fast fucking, he would try to think just  _ how  _ the hunter knew when he was close.

Bill bit down on his lip and gripped Dipper's back legs with a rough grip, his fingers dug into his fur. “Fuck too bad this time only comes once a year,” he thrusted into the deertaur a quick few more times and came with a loud sigh.

Dipper let out a moan muffled by his hand as he felt Bill's hot cum fill him. He came onto the ground right after. His chest heaved with eager and tired breaths, he could feel his pulse all throughout his body. He removed his hand from his mouth and inwardly cringed at the teeth marks he had inflicted on his palm.

“Feeling better?” Smirked the hunter, he stayed inside Dipper for a few seconds to catch his breath then he slowly removed himself. A small, trickling trail of cum followed his cock out.

“You know the answer,” Dipper mumbled. He rolled onto his side and covered his face with his hands. He was ashamed to admit that he did feel better, but fucking was the only way to satisfy his damned hormones.

“Yeah but still, feedback is always appreciated despite me already knowing the answer.” Bill hitched up his pants and tucked himself away.  He grinned and laid down besides the half human to kiss his cheek.

With a roll of his eyes, Dipper wrapped an arm around Bill and snuggled him close. “Fine.” He sighed. “Yes I'm feeling better. Happy?”

“Immensely.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've really written porn and oof did this feel awkward. This was a requested prompt ^-^


End file.
